Dirty Dancing
by Queen Isabelle
Summary: The summer of 2014, innocent 17-year old Elsa vacations with her family at a Guardians Resort. One evening she is drawn to the staff quarters by stirring music. There she meets Jack, the hotel dance instructor who is as experienced as Elsa is naive. Elsa soon becomes Jack pupil in dance and love. Based off of "Dirty Dancing." Rated T for sexual themes & language. Jelsa.
1. Chapter 1

** Hey everybody! For those of you new to my stories (Frozen Coffee and Not What I Had In Mind) I absolutely adore writing and taking something and basically mine. So anyways, I watched Dirty Dancing for the first time ever last week and I couldn't help but think that it would make the best Jelsa fanfic ever so... I'm writing it!:) **

** I'm going to be adding in some characters because there's not enough parts for everyone I want in this story. (Basically, the plot line is going to be like Dirty Dancing with some Frozen and ROTG twists... And some famous lines!) **

** Also, in Dirty Dancing, Lisa is the older sister, but in the story, Elsa and Anna will be fraternal twins(meaning they don't look alike in case anyone doesn't know what fraternal means). And the characters will probably be OOC. Just a heads up, but really, this is going to be more Dirty Dancing than Frozen or ROTG. **

** I hope no one else has done this, but I haven't seen anything like it so I think I'm in the clear:D I hope you guys enjoy the story!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Dirty Dancing, Disney, or Dream Works, including any of the characters... and probably half of the stuff I'm going to mention in this story.**

**~Isabelle **

**P.S. This is going to be in modern time. Not 1963, but 2014. They'll just be at a super fancy and prestigious resort that frowns upon sexaul dancing and they come from a strict Christian family (even though in the movie they are Jewish.) So, I hope that clears things up! Enjoy!:)**

_**Characters (that were in the movie that will be in the story):**_

_**Adelais "Elsa" Winters- Frances "Baby" Houseman**_

_**Jack Frost- Johnny Castle**_

_**Dr. John Winters- Dr. Jake Houseman**_

_**Camellia Winters- Marjorie Houseman**_

_**Anna Winters- Lisa Houseman**_

_**Theresa "Tooth" Johnson- Penny Johnson**_

_**Nicholas Guardian- Max Kellerman**_

_**Hans Princeton- Robbie Gould**_

_**Peter "Pitch" Guardian- Neil Kellerman**_

_**Harry "Hiccup" Haddock- Billy Kostecki**_

_Summary: Adelais "Elsa" Winters is vacationing with her family at Guardian Resorts in upper New York, planning to start college this coming fall and join the Peace Corps after she's finished college. Then she meets the resort's sexy dance instructor, Jack Frost, whom she develops a crush on. In an unexpected change of events, Elsa has to learn how to "dirty dance." As Jack teaches her to dance and the moves of the routine, tempers flare and a romance develops. But will their love last? Based off of "Dirty Dancing."_

* * *

Chapter 1

"Please remind me of why we have to go to this stuffy resort for old people again?" Anna asked her parents from the backseat. Elsa Winters looked over at her twin sister.

"I think this will be a wonderful experience Anna. We could learn so much from these people!" Elsa argued.

"Besides," Camellia Winters, the girls' mom, flipped her mirror down and fluffed her hair, "It's not all for old people. There are plenty of young people to interact with at this resort. And it's not stuffy, it's a five-star resort! Come on Anna, we could get our nails done together!"

"And we're going because Nick was kind enough to let us stay there for two weeks." Dr. John Winters added.

"He only did that because you're his personal physician." Anna huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And what's wrong with that?" He asked his daughter.

"Nothing!" Camellia cut in, "Anna, think of it this way, you could meet a boy."

"Really?" Anna's head popped up and she and her mother became immersed in the subject of boys. Elsa looked up and met her father's eyes in the rear view mirror.

"You know Elsa, this is probably going to be the last summer we spend together as a family. What with you going into the Peace Corps." John told his 17-year old daughter.

"I have to graduate college first Daddy." Elsa replied fondly.

"Do you have to go to college? Why don't you just live with your mother and I forever?" He joked.

"I wish I could Daddy, but you know me. I want to change the world and make a difference." Elsa smiled reassuringly at her father and he felt his heart warm. She always was Daddy's Little Girl.

"That's my girl." He stated proudly.

"Oh my God! Look at that Daddy!" Anna shouted, "Oh Mom! I _knew _I should have brought those coral shoes, but you said I was taking too much!"

"Well sweetheart," Her mother started, "You brought ten pairs."

"But the coral shoes matched that dress!" Anna whined, "This is a tragedy!"

"This is not a tragedy. A tragedy is three men trapped in a mine, or‒or 9/11!" Elsa stated, "That family in Texas that was slaughtered by the uncle!"

"Butt out Elsa!"

* * *

"Doc! So glad you could make it!" Nicholas Guardian bellowed. He met the family at their car as they parked in the valet, "These must be your beautiful girls!"

"Yes, Nick. This is my wife Camellia, and my two twin daughters, Elsa and Anna." John introduced.

"Thank you so much for allowing us to stay at your beautiful resort." Camellia gushed.

"Yeah," Anna deadpanned, "Thanks so much." Elsa hit her sister in the stomach and stepped forward with a dazzling smile.

"I apologize; my sister may come off as ungrateful, but I can assure you that we're both much obliged to you for welcoming us to your lovely resort." Elsa shook Nick's hand firmly.

"Wow, this one sure has a way with words. Wanting to be a lawyer? You could sweet-talk a wild bird into a cage." Nick joked.

"I'm afraid not sir. I'm joining the Peace Corps. I wish to help people." Elsa replied.

"Help people huh? Wish to follow in your papa's footsteps? I tell you what girls, if it weren't for your father, I would be standing here dead." Nick laughed. He then glanced over at one of the employee's, "Get their bags." The boy moved quickly to the trunk of their car. Elsa looked at her family, deep in conversation with Mr. Guardian, and walked over to the boy.

"Let me help you." She said, grabbing a suitcase out of the trunk and placing it on the ground.

"Wow, want a job here?" The boy joked. Elsa gave a chuckle and continued unloading the luggage, "Name's Harry Haddock. But my friends call me Hiccup."

"So does that mean I call you Harry or Hiccup?" Elsa asked.

"Hiccup. And you are?" Hiccup stuck his hand out for Elsa to shake. She hesitated for a moment before taking his hand.

"Elsa Winters." She smiled at him.

"Elsa!" Her father called. She turned around to look at him and he made a "let's go" sign.

"That's my cue." Elsa told Hiccup.

"Thanks for the help." He answered.

"No problem. I hope I can talk to you again." Elsa said. She walked over to her dad who put his arm around her.

"Nick said that our bags would be delivered to our room." John informed her.

"Saved the prettiest cabin for you and your girls." Nick elbowed John.

"Thanks Nick. I appreciate it." John replied.

"No problem. Oh! There's a merengue in the gazebo in a few minutes. Teacher used to be a Rockette! Great dancer. Why don't you go join?" Nick suggested.

"The man hasn't had a vacation in six years Nick. Give him a break." Camellia said.

"Two weeks here, it'll feel like a year." Nick led John down the path towards the gazebo, continuing to talk about the resort. Camellia turned to her two daughters.

"Why don't you two go join in the dancing too? Huh? Go on, go." She shooed them off towards the gazebo, following behind. However, she needed to talk to the men. She was going to find out where the spa was and when she could go.

* * *

"One, two, three, four! Stomp those grapes and stomp some more!" The dance instructor, Theresa, instructed. "One, two, three, four! Listen to the music!" Theresa clapped her hands in time with the beat, moving about the classroom and fixing people as they danced. Elsa had to admit that Theresa was a very good dancer. Calling her a good teacher however, might have been a bit of a stretch. She moved much to fast to allow the elderly people to catch up. But she certainly knew what she was talking about. Most of the members of the class were starting to get into the rhythm and the moves. Elsa thought she was getting the hang of it, until she stepped on Anna's foot.

"Sorry." She muttered.

Anna glared at her and hissed, "Watch it!" before focusing back in on Theresa's words. Elsa widened her eyes at her sister's harshness, but followed suit.

"Move your caboose and shake it loose!" Theresa yelled, "One, two, three, four! And let's start the train!" Theresa moved around, slowly forming everyone into a line, "Come on, men! Follow me into a round robin! Ladies, the inner circle! Come on, ladies!" Theresa came in-between Elsa and Anna, "God wouldn't have given you maracas if he didn't want you to shake them." She shimmied and moved back towards the center of the room. Elsa was very surprised at her forwardness. Theresa would have been whisked away to confession if the Winters' priest had been there.

_But I suppose that's how you think when you're raised in a family as strict as mine. _Elsa thought to herself.

"Okay now, ladies, when I say 'stop' you're gonna find the man of your dreams... Aaaand, stop!" Theresa called. Elsa had been about to dance with her dad when Theresa swept in and whisked him away. Instead, she danced with an elderly lady, whom she gave an awkward smile to.

_Oh boy._

* * *

"Are you ready to go to the party?" Camellia asked her two daughters from the doorway of their room.

"If only I had the coral shoes..." Anna huffed and stormed past her mother into the hallway.

"Wait a moment young lady! You need your outfit approved!" Camellia shouted. Anna shuffled back into the room with a scowl on her face. Camellia took in her daughter's strapless print dress. The top had two cleverly-placed pleats on top and a belt at the waist to show off Anna's figure.

"Anna..." Camellia began.

Anna groaned, "I don't have time to change Mother." She pointed out. Camellia sighed and pointed towards the closet.

"Grab a cardigan and where it the whole night. Not once are you to take it off. Understand?" She stated.

"Yes Mother." Anna grabbed a sweater, gave her mother a quick peck on the cheek, and darted down the hall. Camellia then turned her attention to her eldest daughter.

"Elsa...?"

"Yes Mother, I'm ready." Elsa answered, standing up. She gave an obligatory twirl so her mother could approve the dark blue dress. It had three-quarter length sleeves and ended a few centimeters short of the knee. The only part that Elsa was worried about on the dress was that it was a scoop-neck and contrasted nicely against her skin.

"Good, nice long sleeves... Stops just above the knee. You know we'd prefer it to be at or below the knee, but I think I can let it slide. My only problem is the scoop-neck..." Camellia commented.

"But Mother, it doesn't go that low. It barely passes my collarbone. And I don't have any time to change!" Elsa complained.

"Hmm... Yes, it doesn't go very low, but it's a such a dark-blue. And you're so pale. It'll take every boy's attention right to your money-maker's."

"Mother!"

"Alright, alright. I think it's as perfect as it's going to get. I suppose the neck isn't _that _low. Conservative as always Elsa, your father and I really appreciate that." Camellia mused, "And you need to be getting a man soon anyway."

"Mother!"

"I'm joking darling. Simply joking."

"Of course Mother." Elsa responded, hiding her burning face by looking down at the ground.

"Well let's go then." Camellia exclaimed. She turned around and walked down the hallway, leaving Elsa to push a wavy, pale-blonde strand of hair behind her ear and follow her mother.

* * *

**Sooo, what did you guys think? Worth continuing? I know that Jack hasn't been introduced yet but he will be next chapter. If any of you have seen the movie "Dirty Dancing" then you know it's a while until Johnny is introduced. Please review and tell me what you think! I really appreciate it!:)  
~Isabelle**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nicholas Guardian paced around the dining area, thirty minutes before the guests were to arrive.

"There are two kinds of help here," Nick started, addressing the staff standing around the room, "You waiters are college guys, and I went to Harvard and Yale to hire you. And why did I do that? Why?" He looked around waiting for one of the boys to answer.

"I shouldn't have to remind you!" He roared before calming down considerably, "This is a family place. That means you keep your fingers out of the water, hair out of the soup... and show the daughters a damn good time. All of the daughters, including the dogs. Haul 'em out to the terrace, show 'em the stars. Romance 'em any way you want."

"Yeah guys," Jack Frost said as he entered the rest of the entertainment staff, "Romance 'em any way you want!" His friends behind him laughed and started jabbing at each other.

"Well, if it isn't the entertainment staff. Listen, wise ass," Nick addressed Jack, "You got your own set of rules. Dance with daughters; teach 'em the mambo, the cha-cha, anything they pay for." Nick demonstrated the dances as he named them then suddenly stopped and got in Jack's face, "That's it. That's where it ends. No funny business, no conversations, and keep your hands off! Got it?"

"Got it sir." Jack answered mockingly. Nick sighed before ordering everyone back to work and left to go deal with something else.

"It's the same at all these places. Some ass in the woods, but no conversations." Hans Princeton, one of the waiters, smirked.

"Watch it Princeton." Jack growled, shoving Hans out of his face.

"Can you keep that straight Jack? What you can't lay your hands on?" Hans taunted.

"Just put your pickle on everybody's plate and leave the hard stuff to me." Jack put his sunglasses back on and sauntered away from the silenced Hans.

* * *

"Sit down and I'll get you some wine." Nick told John as the Winters family sat at their table.

"Thanks Nick." John answered. Nick waved over a handsome young man with auburn hair and sideburns.

"This is Dr. and Mrs. Winters." He introduced, "Elsa, Anna, this is your waiter, Hans Princeton. Yale medical school." He turned back to Hans, "These are my special guests. Give them anything they want."

"Yes sir." Hans nodded. Nick turned back to the family.

"Enjoy!" Nick said joyfully.

"Thanks Nick." John said, waving to Nick as he walked to a different table. An hour and a half later, the Winters' had finished their meal and were waiting for the dancing to start.

"Look at all this leftover food." Camellia exclaimed, "Elsa darling, are there still starving children over in Europe?"

"Try Southeast Asia Mother." Elsa corrected.

"Right. Of course, of course." Her mother said.

"Hans," John called out to Hans as he walked past their table, "Elsa wants to send her leftover pot roast to Southeast Asia, so anything you don't finish, wrap up." Nick came up to their table as Hans was clearing away their plates.

"Our Elsa's going to change the world Nick." John stated proudly. Nick laughed jollily and turned to Anna

"What are you gonna do Missy?" He asked.

"Anna's gonna decorate it." Elsa cut in.

"Ha ha." Anna said sarcastically and leaned back into her chair, effectively knocking Hans armful of dirty plates to the ground. "Oh God, I'm so sorry!"

"Hey, it's fine beautiful." Hans smiled. Anna melted and put her head in her chin, gazing at Hans.

"Oh boy." Elsa muttered. Nick coughed, bringing Elsa's attention back to the conversation with the adults.

"Doc, I want you to meet my grandson, Peter. Going to the Cornell School of Hotel Management." Nick introduced a tall, gangly boy with pale skin and black hair and eyes.

"Oh? Elsa here is starting Mount Holyoke in the fall." John informed the men.

"That's great. Are you going to major in English?" Peter asked Elsa.

"No. Economics of underdeveloped countries. I'm going to enter the Peace Corps." Elsa told Peter.

"Cool, cool. So, doctor, would you mind if I asked your daughter to dance?" Peter asked.

_His daughter minds. _Elsa grumbled to herself. How dare he think that just because she was a woman, she had to be majoring in English!

"Give it your best shot son." John laughed. Peter turned to Elsa and held out his hand with a hopeful look on his face. Elsa gave a weak smile and reluctantly took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. They danced awkwardly for a while, with Peter often stepping on Elsa's feet.

"I'm going to Mississippi with a couple of busboys; freedom ride." Peter said.

"Neat." Elsa replied, disinterested. All of a sudden, the music changed from a slow waltz to a fast, moving beat. Elsa looked around the room, confused.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Instead of Peter answering, someone in the crowd shouted,

"Mambo!"

"Yeah!"

"Let's go!"

"Come on!"

The atmosphere changed instantaneously. People got excited and the room got rowdy. Two people burst through the crowd and took place in center stage. Elsa recognized the woman as Theresa, the dance instructor from that afternoon; however, she didn't recognize the man. He had flippy white hair and a lean build. She couldn't see his face very well, but she had heard that handsome men were the best dancers. Elsa could feel her cheeks heating up as she watched him move.

_Oh, he's definitely something._ Shocked that she thought that, Elsa looked back at Peter quickly.

"Who's that?" She nodded her head over towards the man, not daring to look at him again. Peter glanced over and Elsa watched his lip curl in disgust.

"Oh, them," He sneered, "They're the dance people. They're here to keep the guests happy. They shouldn't show off with each other. They're not gonna sell lessons." Peter tossed his head and went on chatting about some trivial thing. Elsa felt her gaze gravitate back to the stunning couple on the dance floor.

They both moved with a fluid grace; their dancing flowing together as if they were one person. Elsa watched in awe as the man lifted Theresa around his shoulders expertly. Nick then stepped in and gave the two a look, causing the man to set Theresa down and each of them to get a different partner. With the two experts off the floor, everyone else filled in the empty space and enjoyed dancing to the catchy music.

Nick made his way over to Elsa and Peter, "Hi kids! Having fun?"

"Yeah." Elsa answered, detached.

"Actually, I'm afraid I have to excuse myself. I'm in charge of games tonight." Peter explained.

"Oh, that's too bad." Elsa lied.

"Well, why don't you help me get them started?" Peter offered.

"Elsa would love to!" Her father cut in, coming up beside Nick, "Right Els?"

"Of course." Elsa smiled and, with one last look at the dancing stranger, allowed Peter to lead her away.

* * *

Elsa was not amused. _Thank you Daddy, for allowing me to be sawed in half! _She thought from her spot in the "magic" box the magician had put her in.

"This'll only hurt for a minute. You've got Blue Cross right?" The magician joked.

Elsa gave nodded and gave a tight-lipped smile as everyone watching laughed. Elsa just waited as the magician "sawed" her in half and pushed the box in two different directions to show that Elsa was no longer whole. However, she had a cramp in her leg from having them jammed into a small box for at least fifteen minutes. She waited patiently for the magician's assistants to push the box back together, and then for the magician to put her back together. He opened the lid and helped her out while everyone clapped.

"And for being such a good sport, here you go!" The magician handed Elsa a bouquet of flowers. She smiled slightly and thanked him for it before walking off of the stage into the wings.

"You were great out there!" Peter complimented.

"Thanks, but the magician did most of the work." Elsa said. Peter laughed and hit her on the shoulder.

"Wow, beautiful _and _funny. Aren't you just the package?" Peter stated. Elsa smiled, but was not amused.

_What kind of pig calls a woman a _package_? And just because I'm "beautiful" that automatically makes me worthwhile? _Elsa was becoming less and less impressed by Peter Guardian.

"I think I'm going to go take a walk." Elsa said.

"Wait, you have to stay for the comedian. He's hilarious!" Peter told her. She stayed put and looked out on the stage where the comedian had started his comedy act.

"I finally met a girl just like my mother. Dresses like her, acts like her. So I brought her home," The comedian shrugged, "My father doesn't like her!" The crowd burst out laughing. Elsa had had enough so she snuck past Peter and walked out a side door with the comedian's "Go figure." and the crowds laughter behind her.

* * *

Elsa was walking along a path in the woods. She kicked at rocks and let her arms swing as she took in her surroundings. She sighed, looking up at the sky through the trees and hoping that she wouldn't be expected to hang out with Peter anymore. She eventually came to a tall, rickety staircase that led up to the staff's quarters. Elsa saw the "No Guests" sign and was about to turn around when she heard music slowly drifting from one of the houses. She looked up questionably.

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked behind her. She turned around and saw the boy she had helped earlier, Hiccup.

"Hi." She said.

"How'd you get here?" Hiccup asked.

"I was taking a walk." She answered.

"Go back." He said, struggling past her with three watermelons in his arms.

"Let me help you." She said and grabbed one of the watermelons. He looked at her and shook his head before climbing up the stairs, "What's up there?" Elsa asked.

"No guests allowed. House rules." Hiccup stated.

"Yeah, I know, I saw the sign. I can read." Elsa retorted.

"Why don't you just go back to the playhouse. I saw you dancing with the little boss man." Hiccup scoffed.

"Like I had a choice. I'm fairly certain my father and Nick are planning our wedding." Elsa shook her head, "But I don't like him. He's a sexist pig who's only focused on looks."

"I didn't think someone like you would think like that. Doesn't it say somewhere in the bible that women are supposed to stay home and have babies?" Hiccup looked over his shoulder.

"Maybe it does. But I'm a feminist. And people shouldn't be treated like they're less important than other people." Elsa stated adamantly.

"Maybe you are different." Hiccup mused.

"Does that mean you'll tell me what's up here?" Elsa asked.

"That depends," Hiccup shouldered the door and looked back at her, "Can you keep a secret?" He pushed open the door to the most surprising thing that Elsa had ever seen.


End file.
